Deck The Halls
by BonesBird
Summary: Garcia decides Hotch and Jack need more fun for Christmas.  My entry to the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Christmas Challenge entry  Friendship Fic for TheSecretCity  minor M/G
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Deck The Halls  
****Summary: Garcia decides Hotch and Jack need more fun for Christmas. (My entry to the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Christmas Challenge entry) Friendship Fic for TheSecretCity (minor M/G)**

**Hotch/Garcia oh how I love you both. Whoever assigned me this… I love you. (Tracia, Tonnie… take note!) So, this is just a little multi-chap fic going over Christmas 2010. This is for TheSecretCity and my prompts were "Deck The Halls", "Tinsel" and "Shaped Cookies" (I didn't know what the last one was. Sorry hun!) - M/G references (I couldn't help it). Will alternate POV's likely. Much love to the gorgeous and wonderful Arwen who beta-ed this for me. Though I think sometimes I totally ignored her. Love you She!**

* * *

"Deck the halls with bows of holly" Garcia sang happily, stringing tinsel around her boss' apartment.

Possibly not the most professional of pastimes, but half an hour with Jack on the 20th of December meant making sure the Hotchners' place at least looked like it was Christmas. Even with Christmas being so close, Hotch hadn't so much as put a solitary decoration up.

"Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la" Jack sang, passing her another piece of tinsel.

The front door opened and Jack ran to his bedroom. It was late and he was supposed to be in bed. They had made a pact that he would run to bed as soon as his daddy came home. After all, Garcia was probably going to be in enough trouble as it was...

"Garcia?" Hotch asked, walking into the room and seeing her halfway up the ladders, putting that last bit of tinsel on the top of the tree. "What…?"

"It's Christmas time Hotch. You and Jack deserve to celebrate properly this year. I spoke to Jessica, she told me that it would be just you and Jack this year." Garcia paused, looking down.

"Why did you ask about my Christmas plans?" Hotch asked, confused.

"Because I think you and Jack need more fun, Hotch. Last year I can understand, you were still in shock. But this year" she trailed off. "This year you and Jack need more. I'm alone almost every Christmas, Derek goes home, so do Reid and Emily, Rossi is wherever he goes and this year JJ and Will are making the most of her new job by taking Henry to meet his family in New Orleans. So rather than being alone, we should combine our Christmas," she finished, mentally completing her checklist

"I don't know that that is such a good idea" Hotch replied. He liked to keep his personal and professional lives separate as possible – especially after everything that had happened with...

"Hotch, come on. I could understand if you were going to have your entire family round and I was going to have mine, but I'm not in contact with any of my relations and... it's just you and Jack..." she smiled, picking up a stray string of glittering tinsel and wrapping it around her wrist.

"Jack would like to have someone else around, I'm sure," he gave her a tight smile. Something he rarely did at work... unless he was talking about his son.

"Hotch I'm not only doing this for Jack" she replied, passing him some tinsel. "Christmas is only 5 days away and the team are all separating for it after the party tomorrow."

"You'd turn up on Christmas Eve anyway, wouldn't you?" he sighed as she walked towards the door, he had to laugh as she turned towards him, whipping out a plastic stick with a star on it.

"As a Christmas Fairy...Angel... whatever..., it's my job!" she earnestly insisted before opening the door, "see you tomorrow, Sir." He needed a bit more fun in his life and this Christmas Fairy Angel was going to try to make this Christmas as exciting as she could for him.

* * *

He closed the door after Garcia left and smiled at the tech's tenacity. She knew that last year he and Jack had wanted to wipe Christmas off the face of the planet. He had always had a soft spot for the unique Ms. Penelope Garcia, there was no denying that, and he let her get away with saying things to him, and acting in ways that he'd never let any of the rest of his team, but he cared about her. He felt quite fatherly over her, and with JJ's departure, he'd learned she was stronger than they _both_ realised.

It was hard not to trust and like Garcia, she was the little light at the end of a dark, dark tunnel for his entire team. The Fairy Angel... whatever... wasn't far from the truth – whether it be Morgan asking her to 'work a little magic' over the phone when they were falling behind on a case or it be her cheering up the Bullpen with a visit, she had a knack for brightening everyone's day... sometimes it was simply due to her colourful wardrobe.

Hotch was grateful to her for that. The whole team depended on her, Morgan most of all, but she brought some relief from the horror they all saw. Her idea for Christmas was perhaps what Jack needed... and unknowingly still smiling, he suddenly found himself looking forward to Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Deck The Halls  
****Summary: Garcia decides Hotch and Jack need more fun for Christmas. (My entry to the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Christmas Challenge entry) Friendship Fic for TheSecretCity (minor M/G allusions)**

**A small M/G scene (I'm gonna try to keep their interaction minimal in this. Everyone knows I'm a die-hard M/G shipper) then back to Christmas with Garcia and the Hotchner's. There is a side-fic to this chapter called "Snow" that's set between this and Chapter 3, I'll post that up tomorrow.**

**This is all Garcia's prep for Christmas, short little chapter but hope you appreciate it!**

**Just so you all know, I'm posting this in the interval of my play. I'm that dedicated to you all. It's going pretty well so far!**

* * *

She slid the cookies back into the oven and looked over at Derek, who was sat at the kitchen counter watching her bake and laughing as she complained at the icing.

"Baby girl I don't get why you couldn't use your own oven?" he asked, looking over to where she was now searching through his cupboards for something. She knew better than he did where things were/

"Because I broke it, I already explained that to you. I want to get these cookies baked" She smiled over, adding something to the icing she had all ready to go on the cookies.

"Did you shape them for Christmas?" he asked, looking over as she pulled them out of the oven, he stole the blob of cookie dough that she had baked just for him, even though it was fresh out "Why are you having Christmas with Hotch again, you could have come to Chicago" he continued prodding her, just waiting for an answer that actually satisfied him.

"They're your family Derek. I'll have a good time with Hotch and Jack, shouldn't you be leaving for the airport?" she replied, smiling at him. She stroked his hand before pulling him towards the door

"Yeah, I should. Are you staying here all holiday?" he asked,

"Probably. Clooney needs company. Now, you'll miss your flight" she grinned, slapping his hand away from one of the cookies

"Silly girl. It's Christmas Eve. If you need anything I can stay"

"I'll be fine with Hotch and Jack. Go, say hi to your mom for me" She smiled, pushing him out the door and waving as he went to his car.

* * *

Browsing the stores for the perfect Christmas present for Hotch was difficult. She already had Jack's, and she had a plan for Derek's, but Hotch's was another matter entirely. She was stood staring at the racks of Christmas sweaters, not finding the exact one she wanted for him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Can I help you?" asked an obviously timid, young, assistant, she smiled at the girl before gesturing to the rack of sweaters.

"I'm looking for one for a friend" she explained, but noticed the assistant reply with a 'knowing nod'. "No, definitely not that kind of a friend... a 'you're my boss and I'm here to help you not be a Grinch this Christmas' kind of friend..."

"Okay, well what does he normally wear – a nice tie perhaps?" she suggested.

"Okay no... no ties... or suits... or anything related to stiff collars..." she replied with a staunch-serious face. "This..." she suddenly exclaimed at spotting something sparkly on the end of the row, "is perfect!" She pulled it out for a closer look. It was blue and sparkly, with a brown sparkly Reindeer with a red bauble for a nose - definitely worthy of being granted PG approval.

She looked and found a similar sweater for Jack, so Hotch wouldn't be able to say no to wearing his, and one with something a little ruder on the front for Derek... a fun stocking filler. She wasn't likely to see Derek for a few days, so she'd have plenty of time to wrap his. As she arrived back at Derek's her phone rang.

"Hey Hot Stuff"

_"Hey Baby Girl, my flight has been delayed due to snow wherever it's coming from. Thought I'd check in on you and my boy Clooney?"_

"We're fine, I've been shopping and Clooney is digging up your garden. I'll see you in a few days."

_"If my flight is delayed any longer I'll call you"_

"Go, Baby Boy." She laughed and hung up, feeling very proud of her afternoon's purchases.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry that there is a missing side-fic. BUT I'm not posting it until the 18th, so you only have 4 days to wait for it! It's sort of explained in this chapter anyway so don't worry about it.**

**Much love to my friends tonight.**

* * *

She arrived at his door on Christmas Day laden down with goodies, a somewhat sheepish Morgan following her with another few bags.

"I couldn't stop her, I tried" He said, with a grin on his face, Hotch allowed himself to smile as Jack ran up to Penelope, launching himself into her arms

"Aunty Pen!" He yelled, both the men stood near the door letting out a smile at her interactions with the little boy

"Hotch, I'll pick her up around nine. I'm going to a friends for Christmas with the guys but, you know, I'd rather spend Christmas night with her"

"Good for you Morgan. When did you two…?" Hotch trailed off with a smile, he could see the difference in the two that hadn't been present earlier.

"Last night, it's still pretty new. Baby girl, I'll pick you up later" She waved back, giving Jack her attention for a little while, "Merry Christmas Hotch" Morgan grinned, giving one last look to Penelope and closing the door after him.

"Daddy look what aunty Pen got me" Jack shouted, running up and launching himself into Hotch's arms, holding a robot toy up. He smiled as Garcia walked over to him.

"That's great buddy, go play in your room for a few minutes while aunty Pen and I set things up" He watched his son run away and looked over at Garcia

"You didn't need to do all this, Garcia" he told her as she handed him a box.

"I made it, well, most of it. Derek helped me find the pictures and JJ helped me find the album" Hotch pulled it out to see a photo album, pictures he'd never even seen of him, his team, Jack and Haley. The photo's were incredibly personal for him. He looked over all the photos, in over half of them he had a half smile or a full smile. From all the various functions over the years.

"I…" He trailed off, speechless. He genuinely didn't know what to say to her. The album was so beautiful. He did something he rarely did and pulled her into a loose hug. "Thank you" he told her, moving to the kitchen and putting the album on the counter-top.

"I didn't know what else to get for you" she said, seemingly quite self-concious about what she'd given him.

"It's wonderful. Thank you" he smiled at her again.

"You smile a lot more in your own place. Anyway, I brought a ton of food, and some Christmas movies to watch with Jack"

"You really got in to this Christmas idea didn't you?" He asked, shaking his head at her as she began pulling tupperware boxes out of the bags she brought. "What have you made?"

"Everything I could think of. Derek helped a little before he went to a cancelled flight." She laughed.

"Can I eat all this" came a small voice from behind them.

"Sure, shall we get on with Christmas?" Garcia asked, earning a cheer from Jack and another smile from Hotch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again HUGE thanks to the wonderful and ever lovely Sheila, for beta-ing this fic. On Saturday you'll get the side fic (Hope you all come back to read it) - It's gonna be called snow. It's a touch smutty though!**

* * *

She helped Hotch clean away the mess they'd made opening presents and playing silly Christmas games before Jack had fallen asleep watching a movie. She could rarely remember having such pure and sweet childish fun. However much Hotch had tried to keep a straight face early in the day, he had succumbed to the powers of the 'Christmas Fairy Angel' Penelope Garcia.

"Thanks for this," he repeated again. She'd been right. It had been what Jack needed... and him.

She just smiled and nodded, having deflected his thanks more than enough and learning it was pointless. "It was fun for me too Hotch" she said sincerely before laughing at the suds halfway up his arm. "You have way, way too much soap in that."

He replied by throwing some of the soap at her. She dodged out of the way and laughed again. "We never get to see you like this at work"

"I need to keep things separate at work. You should spend more time with Jack. He really enjoyed having you here today."

"Thanks, Hotch" she whispered in realisation that it was a rarity for him to offer such a sentiment. She would have said she'd love to take him up on the offer, but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"That'll be Morgan," he told her, nodding towards the door. "Merry Christmas."

She waved at him as she collected her many colourful and oversized bags. "Merry Christmas" she said simply as she left.

* * *

"Has Aunty Pen gone home?" Jack asked as he walked out of the bathroom, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Hotch picked him up and felt his son's small arms wrap around his neck. He noted again at how kids could pick up on changes.

"What are you doing up buddy?" he asked, carrying him back towards the bedroom.

"I wanted to say goodnight to aunty Pen." Jack mumbled, laying his head on Hotch's shoulder.

"She's gone home with Morgan" he replied lightly, walking into Jack's bedroom and looking around at the mess he'd already made with his new toys.

"I liked having her here today. It was a really good Christmas," Jack yawned out, causing Hotch to smile.

He put Jack in the bed and sat down beside him. "I'm glad you had fun. But you should be asleep." Hotch told him gently, smoothing the bedcovers out over the top of him.

"Can she come again soon?" Jack asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'll ask her" he replied, stroking Jack's head.

"You smiled lots today daddy. Did you have a good time too?" Hotch paused at Jack's observation. How perceptive could a five year old be?

"I did. Now lets get you to sleep" he answered, smiling as he stood and moved to the door, flicking the light off.

"Merry Christmas Daddy" came a sleepy voice from the bed. Hotch stood in the doorway and watched as Jack rolled over, wrapping himself tighter in the covers and carried on watching until the little boy's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

"Sleep tight buddy," his whispered... "Merry Christmas Haley. Thanks to Garcia, we got through it without you."

There was a lot he had to thank Garcia for already, but he had another thing to add to her list.

* * *

"You look exhausted Baby Girl" Morgan observed, helping her out of the car as they arrived back at his place.

"I sort of am," she replied, grabbing his arm as they walked through the snow. "This morning and the day with Hotch and Jack..." She railed off, landing heavily on the sofa as they got into the house

"How'd it go?" Morgan asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. "With Hotch and Jack?"

"It was fun. A good Christmas" she smiled, wrapping her arms around him and settling against his chest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Hope it's been a nice fluffy little thing for you!**


End file.
